The Walgreen's Job
by Ivory Greed
Summary: When a job leaves Eliot hurt Parker has to go on a shopping trip through Walgreen's . . . there's no way this could go wrong! Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, so I thought of this on a Walgreens run with my sister (and some of this actually happened . . . ) and could not let it go. Hope you enjoy it!**

The job went down exactly as Nate had planned . . . except they got caught . . . and they got separated . . . and Elliot got hurt – so, on second thought, nothing went right:

It all started when Hardison slept in again and wasn't able to hack the key code. Then Parker tried to lift one off of someone who apparently had military training even after Elliot had warned her not to. Then all hell broke loose and while Nate and Sophie dove for her car, Parker and a stabbed Elliot dashed to his truck. And that is where our story picks up . . .

"Elliot, we have to get you to the hospital, I've seen this on TV; you could die." Parker spun the wheel on the pickup until they were on Main Street.

Elliot growled, clutching his side with one hand while digging through the glove box with the other, glad for once that he had let Hardison eat McDonalds in the truck when he came out with a handful of napkins to press to the wound. "No, Parker, I don't do hospitals. And we can't," he groaned, "We have to lay low. Just stop at a drug store, get some gauze." He couldn't believe that he hadn't put his first-aid kit back in the truck . . . (wait, that was Hardison's fault!)

"You're bleeding all over your seats," Parker glanced over at the injured hitter, "It's not very sanitary."

Elliot growled, "Just drive; and slow down, this isn't a race," Eliot ordered, sliding his shirt apart.

"You were stabbed, and you could die and you're still bleeding on your seat."

He pressed the napkins harder against the wound. "Just slow down, if you wreck then we'll be worse off and the police will be called. You don't want that, do you?"

Parker shook her head and lowered her speed form 100 to 60.

"Don't worry Parker; just pull into that Walgreens," he pointed two lights ahead "and buy gauze, tape and alcohol, the rubbing kind, not drinking kind." As Parker slid into the parking spot he wished he could amend that last part.

Parker walked quickly into the store, leaving the truck running with Eliot in it. She wasn't gone for four minutes when Elliot began to worry. "Eliot, there are mirrors in here," the hitter started when he heard the thief. This was not going to be good. "I can see myself walking up and down the aisles! Wow the woman in the next aisle is _huge_! She's –"

"Parker," Eliot had to bite it out, "just get gauze and alcohol like I asked, please!"

Parker seemed not to hear, enjoying spying on the other shoppers too much to remember her reason's for being there in the first place. "and there's a kid on a leash – Eliot, why the heck is there a kid on a leash?"

Eliot growled. If you wanted something done you have to do it yourself. Using the duct tape he had in the console, Eliot taped the bloody napkins to his side and slid a jacket on to hide the blood on his shirt. He would kill her, no doubts about it. "Just stay where you are, I'm on my way in."

As soon as the automatic doors slid open and the florescent lights hit Eliot he had a sinking feeling that this was a bad idea. At least he found Parker easily enough, standing in the middle of the candy aisle looking at the big diagonal mirror at the back of the store. "Let's go Parker," Eliot took her by the elbow and drug her out of the aisle.

The girl pouted, "You don't have to be so rude."

Eliot raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I'm rude? You left me bleeding in the car while you went people watching!"

They were passing the toy aisle now and Parker was trying to take in all she could. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Really?" The sarcasim almost broke his teeth. Eliot took a sharp right turn to walk to the back, medical wall when Parker suddenly pulled away from him and grabbed a box off a shelf. "What _is_ this?" The box was black with a clear window in front showing small things in neon colors like blue, pink, green and yellow.

Eliot barely glanced back, "There's something _wrong _with you."

"Yes you've said that," she held out the box again.

The hitter rolled his eyes, "They're tampons, Parker."

She studied the box, "But they're so _small_ and colorful . . ."

He rounded on her and took the box, putting it back on the shelf, "They're for teenagers." The quick movement hurt his side and he pressed a hand to the impromptu bandage. After Parker was silent for a full thirty seconds, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Can we please just get the stuff I need and get out of here?"

"Oh, I got that a while ago," Parker pulled gauze, tape and alcohol from her jacket pockets.

Eliot actually let his jaw go slack, "You have got to – Damnit Parker!"

Parker shrugged and took Eliot's arm, seeing that he had started swaying, "Sorry Eliot," on their walk back up to the counter she held up her free hand, thumb, pointer and pinkie up, holding it up to Eliot.

With a sigh, Eliot mimicked the gesture and pressed his hand to hers.

As Eliot passed cash to the teller the woman smiled, "You two make such a cute couple."

The pair rolled their eyes at the comment and proceeded out of the door, passing the woman with the leashed child wrestling in the doorway. "And woman, you really shouldn't keep your kid on a leash, it's just degrading," Eliot unclipped the child who ran back into the store screaming. He felt a bit bad but it was better than taking his anger out on Parker; especially when he saw something small and colorful peeking out from her jacket pocket. He looked down into his shopping bag. He had no clue when she got the stupid black box in there.

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? No I do not support E/p or any other pairing (Well other than n/S) but I love them in sibling roles! Oh, cookies for whoever knows what the gesture exchange was!**


End file.
